The Scent of Books
by zephiey
Summary: Clarisse and Rupert in the library.


**Title:** The Scent of Books

**Author:** zephiey

**Rating:** T plus

**Pairing:** Rupert/Clarisse  
**Category:** Romance, Fluff

**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction.

**Summary:** Rupert, Clarisse and the Library as requested by Adda

**The Scent of Books**

Clarisse perused the books slowly, intent on finding something to read. With a library so large she should be able to find something to engage her interest for a period of time, even if it was just long enough for her to relax enough in order to fall asleep.

The past few days had been extremely busy, she had been moving from one engagement to another with barely time to breathe. And while it meant she was often exhausted by the end of the day, simply falling into bed, today had been sedate in comparison and she found herself unable to relax. Hence the reason she was now in the library trying to find something to read to help her relax and eventually sleep.

Engrossed as she was in her task, Clarisse failed to realize she was no longer alone. Her movements were now being watched by her betrothed, Rupert.

He had silently entered the library via the open balcony door, surprised to find his fiancée not only in the library, a place he thought of as his sanctuary, but dressed or should he say undressed as she was. Instead of the well-tailored outfits she had worn for the past few days, Clarisse was dressed in a nightgown and wrapper.

It was modest.

But for all its modest design discovering his proper fiancée dressed so intimately had an immediate and surprising effect on Rupert.

Arousal pooled low in his abdomen at the picture she presented.

Moving further into the library Rupert leaned against the desk, watching Clarisse move down the wall, her finger tracing along the spines of the books. He wondered how that same finger would feel tracing down his spine? Suddenly she stopped, stretched up, and reached for a book a few shelves above her. Her movement brought her wrapper and nightgown tight against her body.

Rupert couldn't suppress the soft groan that escaped him. Hearing the groan behind her, Clarisse whirled around quickly, letting out a small shriek. Her movement was so quick she overbalanced herself. Clarisse blindly reached out a hand toward the shelf to steady herself, but instead of the shelf her hand encountered the spine of a large tome, both she and the book tumbled to the ground.

Rupert moved surprisingly fast. One moment he was leaning against the desk, the next he was pulling Clarisse into his arms, away from the shelf and the falling books. Clarisse clutched at Rupert's shirt as he pulled her to him, her head against his chest as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Rupert asked, his chest rumbling with his words.

Clarisse lifted her head away from Rupert's chest. "Yes…yes, I am fine," she said.

"Good," replied Rupert staring down at Clarisse.

Clarisse looked up into the dark hazel eyes of Rupert. Even though she was betrothed to him she hadn't really been alone with him until now. Every time they were together there were at least a half dozen other people around them. Their conversations were often short, usually no more than a few minutes before they were interrupted, and Clarisse often wondered if they would ever have a conversation longer than five minutes before they married. She hoped so, she really did.

She liked his voice.

"Thank you," said Clarisse as she continued to gaze up at Rupert.

"You're welcome," he answered softly, reluctant to release her from his embrace. She smelled good.

Clarisse shivered in response to his deep voice. There was something about his voice that caused goosebumps to erupt across her skin. But it wasn't just his voice that pulled a response from her. When he looked at her she blushed, and when they danced it took all her control not to beg him to kiss her.

It was rather embarrassing.

She had never had this reaction to any other man. Not that there had been other men to react to. The last time she had gone out on a date she had been seventeen. It had ended disastrously. Clarisse suppressed the shudder at the memory of the date.

Now at nineteen she was engaged to the Crown Prince of Genovia; a man who was eight years her senior, and in five months she would be married. And while most women would be thrilled at the prospect of one day being queen of their own country, Clarisse was more concerned about Rupert's reaction to kissing her.

Would he be disappointed?

Clarisse shuddered at the last kiss she had experienced.

It was awful!

She didn't know what to do and her date had made it quite clear later that kissing her was like kissing a cold fish. It hadn't been like in films or what the other girls said. Would Rupert feel the same way?

Clarisse hoped not.

Rupert felt Clarisse shudder, and moved his hands up and down her back in a mistaken attempt to warm her. His hands moved easily over the wrapper of her nightgown. They were warm. Clarisse shivered, closing her eyes.

Rupert watched Clarisse close her eyes and had the overwhelming urge to kiss her. Rupert bent his head, at the same time he pulled Clarisse closer to him. Her eyes opened. Blue stared into hazel.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Clarisse whispered, her gaze darting from Rupert's eyes to his lips and back again.

"Yes," answered Rupert.

"Oh," replied Clarisse. Her eyes closed slightly. She kept her gaze on Rupert's as he moved closer. She could feel his breath on her lips and she parted her lips in anticipation. Her breathing deepened as he moved closer and her eyes slid fully shut as his lips descended. Anticipation and nervousness warred within Clarisse as she waited to feel his lips on hers. She hoped he wouldn't be disappointed.

The first touch was soft. Just a short kiss to the corner of her mouth and Clarisse shivered at the light touch. Before she could process everything she felt at that first touch, Rupert placed another soft kiss to the other corner of her mouth. Clarisse sighed at the contact. Then Clarisse felt Rupert's firm lips settle gently over hers, kissing her. She sighed softly as he slowly, leisurely, explored her lips completely. Rupert purposely kept the kiss soft and gentle.

He knew from her dossier that Clarisse had little experience with kissing. One of the boys she had dated had stated _'kissing her was like kissing a cold fish'_. Obviously, the boy had no clue as to what he was doing because kissing Clarisse in no way resembled a cold anything. She was warm, responsive and tasted incredible. It took all of Rupert's considerable control to keep the kiss gentle, soft. Her soft sighs were not helping his control. What he really wanted to do was deepen the kiss, learn her taste, and ravish her mouth.

Clarisse's arms moved up Rupert's chest to twine around his neck. She gasped when she felt the hardness of his chest against hers. Her gasp broke Rupert's control and he took advantage of her open lips to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth to tease and taste her.

At the first touch of Rupert's tongue against hers, Clarisse started. She didn't know what to do. She had never been kissed in this manner. She began to pull away, to end the kiss when Rupert's hands moved. One hand slowly caressed her back while the other slid up into her hair, massaging her scalp and cradling her head gently.

"Kiss me back," whispered Rupert against her mouth, placing soft nips and kisses to Clarisse's lips.

"I…I don't…don't….know how," answered Clarisse, sighing at the soft nips and kisses Rupert was giving her.

Rupert pulled away, cradling Clarisse's face in his hands, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Trust me?" he asked.

"Always," answered Clarisse, honestly.

Clarisse's honest answer, and her complete look of trust surprised Rupert. He could see she wasn't simply saying the words, her eyes told him she was speaking the absolute truth and it shook Rupert to his core. Her gift of unconditional trust humbled him.

Swallowing against the tightness in his throat Rupert said, "Just do what I do and everything will be fine," before kissing Clarisse once again.

Rupert's lips moved sensuously over Clarisse's offering teasing licks and nips which she mimicked. When he teased at the seam of her lips for her to open her mouth she did so without reservation. And when his tongue slid into her mouth to taste her she reciprocated with amazing adeptness. Her moans, her whimpers, the feel of her pressed tightly against him, her breasts resting against his chest and her hips against his fuelled Rupert's desire. He could feel his shaft hardening and he knew if he didn't stop kissing Clarisse he would either embarrass himself or end up making love to her on the library floor. Neither option was exactly appealing. A soft bed surrounded by silks, and soft cottons held more appeal than a hard floor when making love.

Clarisse shifted closer to Rupert, unable to remain still. Every movement she made caused an electric shock to travel through her veins. She was hot. She could feel her body throb and hum in response to Rupert's kisses and caresses. She may have been inexperienced when it came to kissing but Clarisse was far from being naïve. She knew the mechanics of sex.

She was raised on a Home Farm and had seen her fair share of animals mating. She was also familiar with how her body felt when aroused. While technically a virgin, she, like every other healthy, well-adjusted person, knew how to relieve her body's natural needs through masturbation. Her mother and her grandmother were surprisingly matter of fact about sex. Their talks helped to give her a healthy view of sex. She was aroused and a shift of her hips informed her that Rupert was just as aroused.

Or at least she hoped so. She knew men often had erections for no apparent reason. Clarisse just hoped this wasn't one of the apparent times. Something primal inside her wanted Rupert to want her as much as she wanted him. She rubbed against him again, his answering groan telling her in no uncertain terms how much he wanted her.

Rupert groaned into Clarisse's mouth. If she kept moving as she was, hard floor or no he would make love to her here and now! Breaking the kiss Rupert tried to put some distance between them, but Clarisse was having none of it. Matching his movements Clarisse reached up, pulled Rupert's head to hers and kissed him. She mimicked his exact movements earlier, tracing the outline of his lips with her tongue before slipping in between his parted lips to tangle eagerly with his tongue. She moaned as she plundered his mouth, one hand holding his head while the other caressed his back.

Rupert knew he should stop kissing Clarisse before it was too late but he couldn't. The taste of her, and the feel of her in his arms forced all thoughts from his head. The only thing that mattered was that she was in his arms. Shifting slightly he scooped her up into his arms, swallowing her squeal of surprise and carrying her to the nearest settee. Breaking their kiss for a brief moment, Rupert laid her gently down on the settee, caressing her face softly before once again kissing her. He stretched out over her, his weight pinning her to the cushions. Looking down at her, Rupert wondered if he was moving too fast, if perhaps he should slow down, but Clarisse placed her hand behind his head and pulled his head to hers, kissing him. At the same time she arched her hips up, grinding herself against his erection.

Rupert growled low at Clarisse's actions. Their kisses were now open-mouthed and carnal. Rupert trailed kisses across Clarisse's cheek to her neck. She turned her head, granting him greater access to her neck as he kissed then nipped the soft skin before travelling down to her collarbone.

Rupert pulled her wrapper away from her shoulder, tearing the delicate fabric in his haste to bare her skin. He needed to taste her skin. It was as necessary to him at this moment as breathing. He kissed and nipped his way across the now exposed skin, delighting in the moans and pleas from Clarisse as he tasted her skin. Shifting his weight slightly, Rupert moved his chest up and away from Clarisse's, allowing him greater access to her soft breasts. Sliding his hand up her side he tenderly cupped her breast through her nightgown, relishing the heat and the weight of it in his palm. His thumb slowly moved over her erect nipple, teasing it gently. Releasing her breast, Rupert reached up and slid the strap of her nightgown down, baring her breasts to his gaze.

'_They…she was perfect,'_ he thought.

The skin of her chest was painted with caramel coloured freckles and Rupert wondered briefly if they tasted as sweet as they looked. Dipping his head, he softly traced his lips over her skin, delighting in her soft sighs as he tasted the caramel coloured decorations. He continued to taste and kiss the soft skin of her chest before moving onto the firm flesh of her breasts. He kissed his way across the warm flesh before gently taking an erect nipple between his lips and suckling softly. Clarisse arched up, her hands grasping Rupert's head, holding him to her breast as he suckled and laved her nipple.

Her body was on fire, her sex was throbbing and her heart pounded. She needed, no she wanted this man with every fibre of her being. Releasing one nipple Rupert moved to take the other in his mouth. He wanted to see if it tasted the same as the first, but Clarisse stopped his movement. With her hands in his hair she pulled his face back up to hers, kissing him again. Ending the kiss, Clarisse opened her eyes and stared up at the man she would soon marry.

Cupping his cheek gently she whispered, "Make love to me. Please, Rupert…make love to me."

At her words Rupert stilled, resting his forehead against hers. Part of him wanted to do as she asked but another part of him wanted to wait. He didn't want her first time to be a quick tumble on a settee in the library. She deserved soft music and champagne. She deserved an enormous bed, its covers strewn with rose petals and surrounded by thousands of scented candles. She deserved to be treated as the queen she would be. She deserved more, much more, and Rupert decided he would make sure she received it. Looking down at her, her breasts bared in the soft light Rupert closed his eyes and said, "No."

At his answer Clarisse stilled then pushed against Rupert's chest. She couldn't believe he had said no.

She was mortified!

The only time she had ever asked a man to make love to her and he had said no. And what made it worst, he was her fiancée. Clarisse pushed harder at Rupert's chest, trying to escape. She knew if she didn't escape, didn't get away she would begin to cry and she refused to cry in front of Rupert. She refused to let him know how much his refusal hurt. Evidently, he didn't find her attractive enough to make love to. She pushed harder at Rupert's chest, bucking against him, trying to force him off her.

"Clarisse stop it," ordered Rupert, grabbing her hands in his as she fought to escape from beneath him. "Stop it and listen to me," he said. As Clarisse bucked and fought to escape Rupert applied his full weight to her to prevent her escape.

"Dammit woman, will you stop and listen to me for a moment," said Rupert as he pulled her arms up above her head. With her arms stretched above her head, her breasts were pulled taut against Rupert's chest. The sensation of his shirt rubbing against her sensitive nipples caused Clarisse to gasp and still.

Rupert took full advantage of her position and quiet to explain his answer. "I didn't say no to hurt you or your feelings. I would have to be an idiot not to want to make love to you but…" Rupert took a deep breath, trying to curb his body's demands.

"But what?" Clarisse asked softly.

Rupert looked down into Clarisse's tear filled eyes. "But you deserve more than a quick tumble in the library," said Rupert.

"Oh..," said Clarisse.

"You are going to be my wife and I would prefer the first time I make love to you to be in a soft bed, with music, champagne and a few thousand scented candles," explained Rupert.

"Oh..," replied Clarisse. "I thought you didn't find me attractive, or want me," she said, dropping her chin to hide her face.

"Not want you? Not find you attractive?" said Rupert, releasing her hand to lift her chin to look in her eyes. "Does this feel as if I don't want you…don't find you attractive," said Rupert, grinding his erection against Clarisse, teasing himself and her.

Clarisse arched up against Rupert meeting his grinding with grinding of her own. She could feel his heat through his clothes and hers. She rotated her hips against him. She knew her wetness was coating not only her nightgown but the front of his pants. He felt wonderful. He was so hard, so hot!

Rupert placed a hand on Clarisse's hip to still her movements.

"Enough," he snarled, breathing deeply trying to regain a measure of control. If she kept moving as she did she would get her wish of being made love to. She pushed up against Rupert, eliciting a growl from him before he captured her lips in a devastating kiss. They kissed for a few minutes losing themselves in the taste and feel of each other.

Rupert ended the kiss and stood quickly, moving away from Clarisse and the settee. He needed to put space between them before he forgot himself completely and made love to Clarisse, regardless of his best intentions.

His eyes darkened as he watched his betrothed ever so slowly adjust her nightgown and wrapper. He knew she was teasing him, and she knew he knew. He found himself smiling. Not only was she intelligent, articulate and beautiful but she was naturally sensual. Something he was sure those idiot boys who once knew her never suspected.

If was honest he hadn't suspected it either. But now that he had he would make sure that no other man ever would. She was his! His alone. The sudden rush of possessiveness he felt for Clarisse didn't surprise him. He didn't share his treasures, and she was an incomparable treasure.

Rupert watched as Clarisse stood, smoothed her nightgown and began to walk toward him. He held up a hand.

"Stop," he said.

Clarisse stopped. She looked at her fiancée as he leaned back against the library desk. She could see the outline of his erection against his pants and she unconsciously licked her lips. Rupert hissed in a breath at her actions. Raising her gaze to his she simply asked, "Why?"

"Because you are going to your room. To bed," said Rupert. He was surprised his voice sounded so calm. At the moment he was fighting the urge to take this beautiful woman in his arms once again and kiss her.

"Bed?" Clarisse asked softly. Seeing Rupert clench his hands into fists, Clarisse felt a rush of feminine power. She knew he was fighting against the urge to take her in his arms once again and kiss her. Clarisse decided to have some fun. "Will you escort me to my bed?" she asked huskily. She kept the smile from her face as she saw his nostrils flair and his eyes darken.

"Yes, to bed, and no to the escort," answered Rupert. The image of Clarisse lying nude in her bed suddenly floated through Rupert's mind and he barely suppressed a growl.

"Oh well," said Clarisse, as she walked toward the door of the library. "I am sure I can find another man who wouldn't mind escorting me to bed," she said, her hand reaching for the door handle. She had little time to react as Rupert reached her, pulled her around and into his arms before kissing her ferociously.

"No other man will ever escort you to bed," he ground out after ending the kiss. "You are mine."

The fierce look on Rupert's face triggered a primal response in Clarisse, and she found herself aroused by his possessiveness. Pulling his head down to hers she kissed him as ferociously as he had her minutes earlier.

Ending the kiss, Clarisse trailed a finger over Rupert's lips and said, "As you are mine." She turned and exited the library before he had a chance to respond.

Clarisse's response to his declaration surprised and pleased Rupert. He wondered what other future surprises she had for him. He found himself looking forward to discovering everything about her. Smiling softly, Rupert stuffed his hands in his pockets, exiting library through the balcony doors. As he walked out into the cool night he wondered if he could convince his mother to move the wedding up a few months.

He didn't think he could wait five months to make love to Clarisse.

**The End**


End file.
